starwarsjediroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Noah137
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Star Wars Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Join/Admin Hey, Noah137. Sure, I'll join. Looks interesting. I've watched the first two movies of Star Wars and the lightsabers are awsome, lol. I'd be an Admin if you like (I'm kinda good with Userboxes ect. if you look on wikia for userboxes) SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 19:02, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Go to your search bar at the top of the wiki page and type in Special:UserRights. You'll see this- Type in, for me as an example, SnapeFan1 Scroll down and you'll see this except nothing will be checked. If you want to make me an admin, check in the administator box, scroll down, and then click Save user groups. Then I'll be marked as an admin, and you can do it for anyone else as well. SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 19:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Quiz And also, for the lightsaber quiz, do I just put in a roleplay character name like in hogwarts roleplay like you said but any name and then put in the lightsaber that reflects my personality, or...? SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 19:18, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, cool. :) So, will the lightsaber quiz have questions or is it just the lightsaber that matches your personality? SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 19:30, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. What's the first question so far? SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 19:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, just saw the fourm. Maybe for question 2, depending on the amount of answers for letters, 2.You see your closest friend duelling with the enemy and another is coming up behind them to finish them off. You- A) Walk away-it's not my problem B) Shout and warn your friend C) Instantly leap in and kill the one coming behind your friend D) Fret about what you should do completely unsure E) Panic F) Wait until the last minute to help G) Just watch and do nothing H) Warn your friend while attacking, going back to back with your friend SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 19:45, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, let's see if i did this right- A) Slaughter the one coming up behind your friend and feel no remorse but triumph (Red?) B) Call out to the enemy and trick them into looking at you and allowing your friend to take action (Orange?) C) Shout where the enemy is to your friend when they are about to attack (Yellow?) D) Goes into the fight but tackles the enemy, not killing them but leaving them a fair warning and threat (Green?) E) Shout to your friend and go back to back with them in the fight (Blue?) F) Goes into to fight and duels the enemey with your friend, blocking their every attack on you (Purple?) G) Instantly go in and attack the enemey coming up behind your friend, not caring if you were hurt (Silver?) H) Go in to fight and battle the enemey, not matter how long it takes and insult the enemey to antagonize them (Pink?) Did i do this right? :P SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 20:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!!!!!!! I'm new to this wiki. I know what to do but what is there to do now? Morning Star Keyblade, Midnight Dream Keyblade, Dawn of Sorrow Keyblade 21:59, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes? Hey, would you like me to make userboxes? Like, This User has a Green Lightsaber, or This User is a Jedi ect stuff like that? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 01:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Here's the first one and the link to it. You like it? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 12:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC)